The Lonely Prince
by Seylin
Summary: In olden times, a much loved King and Queen had a son. Fearful of what might happen to him if they let him out into the world, he has been locked away for 17 years but now has found a way out into the world. He discovered something he never had, friends.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own the Ronins but I do want Ryo, *stares at picture and drools* Why can't real guys be that hot? Or why can't I meet Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom *sighs* if only. Actually a teacher in my school has met and spent the day with Johnny Depp at his mother's home in Lexington…they did dounuts in her yard and made her mad. *laughs* Why can I see them doing that? Oh sorry! On with the story! Enjoy! –Alkvingiel

The Lonely Prince

Chapter 1

"Your highness? Your highness! Pay attention!" The Prince's tutor scolded him. The Prince snapped out of his daydream and back to the blackboard in front of himself. "Prince Ryo if you do not pay attention to what I'm trying to teach you, you will not make a good king like your father," Master Toei insisted.

"I'm sorry Master Toei, but how can I pay attention when it is such a beautiful day out? Could we save this lesson for a rainy day and do our science or nature lesson today?" Prince Ryo asked looking out the window again. Master Toei's shoulders shagged but he smiled at his Prince. 

"I agree. It is a beautiful day and perfect for studying outside. Get your books and we will go to the garden," Master Toei told him picking up his nature stuff. Prince Ryo picked up his books and followed Master Toei to the garden. High walls prevented anyone from seeing in or out but they were covered with beautiful red and white roses. Ryo chose a spot next to the pond and looked in at all the fish swimming. Master Toei set up his nature stuff and sat beside his Prince. "Now Prince, what were we studying the last time we came out here?" Master Toei asked to see if he remembered. 

"The origins of roses and other flowers," Ryo replied pulling a white and red rose off the closest vine. 

"Right. You know, The Ancient Germanic tribes thought of roses as symbols. If blood-red roses flowered on the grave markers of the dead, it meant that the persons soul has transcended death and gone on to live again," Master Toei told him. 

"Why not white?" Ryo questioned. 

"Well in other tribes white roses meant the same thing, or also they may have been a different kind of flowers all together. But the main thing is the color not the flower. Blue represents truth, protection and peace; White is purity, truth and sincerity; another is Yellow which means intellect, imagination, power of the mind and creativity. There are many others but those are some main colors," Master Toei explained. This lesson went on for two hours then Master Toei was done and started to go back inside. 

"Master Toei, would you please send word to my father that if he needs me I shall either be in the garden or maze?" Ryo asked. 

"Of course my Prince. Just be careful," Master Toei answered as he walked in the castle. Ryo was so happy he was finally alone but also very sad. He'd never really had any true friends only other princes and princesses, all stuck up and could care less about what happened outside their castles. But Ryo was different; he wanted to be free. Ryo climbed the great oak tree that stood in the garden and looked out. The tree was tall enough that if you climbed far enough up you could see over the walls and the village just past it. He loved to climb up there and watch all the people. The children ran up and down laughing, the adults traded and did business. 

"_How I wish that just once I could be in your shoes," _Ryo thought. He stayed in the tree watching them until Master Toei came to get him for supper. The next day he did not have any lessons so he went to the tree with his drawing pad and pencil. How Ryo loved to just sit and draw, Master Toei told him that he was really good but his father did not think drawing had a real future for the future king. Suddenly something caught his eye as he turned the page to start a new drawing. There was a place in the roses and vines that was sunk in. This peaked his curiosity and he climbed out of the tree with his pad and pencil. Ryo walked over to the place in the vines and slowly pushed them aside. There behind the vines was a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through; this was it! His freedom! Looking back and seeing no one he smiled and climbed through the hole to his freedom. It was a good thing he had forgotten to put his cape on that morning or everyone would have been bowing and he hated that. He looked around for hours just watching the people. Then he saw it, a beautiful creek and grove of trees just on the outside of the village so he found a small place to sit against a building and started drawing. He was almost done when someone jerked him up.

"What are you doing here boy?" A deep voice questioned. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything… I just wanted to draw the place over there," Ryo answered trying to pull away. 

"Did I say you could draw here?" The voice asked. 

"No…" Ryo said and almost added, "I do not need it because I am the Prince." But then he remembered he didn't have anything on him to prove it. 

"Then you'd better pray you live through this," The voice told him as the guy drew back his fist. Just as he was about to hit Ryo a hand flew in front of Ryo's face blocking the punch and threw the guy's hand away. 

"Lay off Takeo, can't you see he's new in town and didn't know that this was your turf?" Another voice asked. Takeo let go of Ryo's neck and turned to the new guy. Ryo glanced at the guy who'd stopped the punch. He was just about his height with blonde hair and violet eyes. His hair came down and covered one of his eyes but it didn't hide the anger that they had in them. 

"Well Sage, if he's new then he has to learn somehow doesn't he?" Takeo asked with a smile. 

"Yeah but not the way you want to show it. Come on kid, I'll show you around," Sage told him as he turned away from Takeo. Ryo stood there for a minute and then ran after Sage. Takeo just stood there and cursed under his breath then stalked off with his buddies following. 

"Thank you! You saved my life back there!" Ryo thanked him. Sage laughed at this. 

"Saved your life! Ha! You might have been hurt but Takeo couldn't kill anyone. So what's your name?" Sage questioned as they walked. 

"_Oh no! If I tell him my name he will know who I am! Ryo is not really that popular of a name," _Ryo thought. "It is Rekka," Ryo replied. He was not lying because Rekka was his first name but the only one who called him by it was his mother when he did something wrong. 

"Fine Rekka, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sage Date; I make sure those who call some places their turf stay in line. Like I did back there for you. Follow me and I'll introduce you to some people you'd like to know if you ever need anymore help. Believe me there are worse people than that Takeo in this city," Sage explained leading Ryo through the crowds to a not bad but run down house. "I live with three friends but since I like you, they'll like you," Sage told him before opening the door. Ryo nodded and followed Sage inside. Three guys were wrestling on the floor when Sage and Ryo walked in. They stopped and looked up at Sage, and stood when Ryo appeared slowly behind him. "Hey guys this is Rekka. He's new in town so be nice," Sage said sitting on the couch. 

"Hey! We're always nice!" The pudgy guy with blue hair snapped back. 

"Hello Rekka it's nice to meet you," The smallest guy greeted him holding out his hand. 

"Hi there Rekka. I'm Rowen Hashiba; this is Cye Mouri and Kento Rei Fuan. If you're a friend of Sage's then you're a friend of ours. Which means you can come here anytime you want," The other blue haired guy told him. 

"Hello," Ryo replied shyly. Then he just stood there holding his drawing pad in one hand. Everyone else sat down watching him. Then the one called Kento noticed his drawing pad and grabbed it out of his hand. "Hey!" Ryo yelled trying to get it back. 

"What's this?" Kento asked flipping through the pages. 

"It's my drawing pad, their not that good…please…" Ryo begged trying to get it back; but Kento just smiled and kept dodging his hands. 

"Kento! I told you to be nice. Now say you're sorry," Sage scolded taking the pad away from him. 

"Aww…Sage I was just having a little fun," Kento said. Sage turned a few pages of the pad and looked up at Ryo. 

"Your wrong Rekka. These are really good. Are you some sort of artist?" Sage questioned.

"No I just like to draw. I like to capture the beauty of things," Ryo answered. The two other guys Cye and Rowen got up to see the drawings. And nodded agreeing with Sage. 

"Have a seat Rekka. It's not like you're a piece of meat on display. Tell us about you. Where do you come from? How old are you? And all that other stuff?" Cye questioned. 

"Well…um… I don't really live that far away and I'm 17 almost 18," Ryo replied. 

"How far have you gotten in school?" Rowen asked. 

"I'm trying to work on my first year in collage," Ryo said quietly and Rowen's eyes got wide. Sage looked up. 

"Wow, your family must be rich!" Sage gasped.

"Not really…I renounced my father's fortune to find myself out in the world," Ryo told them. They all just gaped at him and he blushed. 

"Why…why would you do such a thing?" Kento asked. Ryo just shook his head but didn't look at them. 

"Both Rowen and I have completed high school, Cye has the 11th grade and Kento the 10th," Sage said. Ryo nodded then he looked out the window and gasped when he saw where the sun was. 

"Oh! I have to go! I have to get home!" Ryo gushed hurrying toward the door. 

"Wait! You can stay with us if you want!" Kento called. 

"Thanks! But I can't! See ya!" Ryo yelled running out the door. He forgot all about his drawing pad. Making sure no one was following he headed to the hole in the wall. Ryo looked back to make sure no one was watching one more time then slid through the hole. Ryo sighed relief when no one was in the garden to see him. 

"Your highness? Where are you?" Master Toei asked coming out of the maze. 

"Right here. I was in the tree the whole time," Prince Ryo replied with a smile. 

"That's funny because I already called up there but you didn't reply," Master Toei said looking at his Prince. Ryo's smile just got bigger. 

"Can you not take a joke?" Prince Ryo asked. Master Toei smiled. 

"Yes and I guess that can be expected from a teenager. But I have been looking for you. Your mother the Queen wishes to see you," Master Toei told him. Prince Ryo nodded and followed Master Toei to his room. 

"I shall be out in a minute. I need to change, I smell like tree," Prince Ryo explained disappearing into his room. Master Toei waited outside his door until he came back out. Now he wore tight tan pants and a lose red shirt with his cape attached to the shirt at the shoulders. "Where does my mother wish to see me?" Prince Ryo asked. 

"In her quarters my Prince," Master Toei replied walking him there and then bowed leaving Ryo to talk with his mother. The guard smiled and bowed at Ryo then turned to knock on the Queen's door. 

"Enter," Came her reply. The guard bowed after opening the door then stood straight. 

"My Lady, Prince Ryo has come as you wished," The guard said and then bowed again. He moved aside letting Ryo walk in. 

"Leave us," The Queen commanded. The guard bowed yet again and closed the door behind himself. 

"You wanted to see me mother?" Prince Ryo questioned bowing to show respect. 

"Yes my son. Please sit, we must talk," The Queen replied sitting. 

"_Oh man, this does not sound good,_" Prince Ryo thought sitting across from her. 

"My son…soon you will be turning 18, at that age your father and I were already married for 2 years and I was with you. Our laws state that if you have not chosen a bride by your 20th birthday you will either give up the throne or we will chose a bride for you. Tonight we will host a party in your honor. Hopefully you will find a bride then," The Queen explained. 

"I doubt it mother. I know all the princesses that will be coming and none of them interest me," Prince Ryo answered. 

"And why is that Ryo? They all are very beautiful and rich. They all bring something great to us. Your father and I just want you to be happy," The Queen insisted. 

"I won't be happy in a forced marriage mother. I want to be in love. The kind of love that you are just desperate for, a kind that once you have it you can't stay away from it. I don't want to marry if I'm not in love," Prince Ryo told her. The Queen stayed quiet then. "I shall attend the party tonight, but I doubt that I will chose a bride." Prince Ryo finished and he left the room. Just as he'd predicted the Prince didn't meet any princesses that interested him at one point he thought that he'd fall asleep dancing on his feet. Then the next day after his lessons with Master Toei were finished the Prince disappeared again. After looking for an hour Ryo finally found the house where Sage had brought him. He knocked and Kento opened the door. 

"Hey Rekka! Guy you don't have to knock here. You're a friend and always welcome," Kento told him as he pulled Ryo in. 

"_He said I was a friend?_" Ryo wondered with a smile and a flutter of hope in his heart.

"Rekka, we didn't know if you'd be back. And didn't know where to find you, you left your drawing pad," Sage said with a smile. Cye was the only one to notice how sad his eyes looked. 

"Hey Rekka? Is anything the matter?" Cye questioned putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"No everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Ryo asked. 

"No reason," Cye replied. If Rekka didn't say anything right off then he didn't want to talk about it. Ryo sat on the couch with his drawing pad in his lap, he started flipping through the pages then he looked up at the guys. 

"Would you mind if I drew your portraits?" Ryo questioned. They looked at each other then back at him. 

"Uh…sure if that's what you want. But you can find better looking people than us to draw. Then people might actually pay money for your drawings," Cye told him but Ryo just shook his head. 

"I don't need any money right now and will only sell them if worse comes to worse. Come on follow me, I discovered a perfect spot," Ryo explained as he stood and walked out the door. Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen each looked at each other then followed Ryo. They slowed down as they came near the castle. Ryo looked over his shoulder and saw that they had stopped and were watching him. "What is it?" Ryo asked. 

"Where are you taking us? We can't go into the castle," Rowen declared pointing. Ryo looked to where he was pointing and then started laughing. 

"I'm not leading you into the castle. Just around to a small creek outside the castle grounds. I've talked to the Prince often when I go there to draw," Ryo told them as he turned and started walking again. This time they ran to catch up with him.

"Did you say the Prince?!" Cye questioned. 

"I thought he couldn't come outside the castle. I heard the King and Queen keep him locked away," Kento said amazed. 

"Well he's a teenager just like us. So what makes you think he doesn't know every single way out of the castle?" Ryo questioned. They stayed quiet the rest of the way to the creek and stopped suddenly at it's beauty. "The Prince is very kind and let me borrow these for my drawings," Ryo told them pointing to some swords and capes. The guys admired them in amazement as Ryo found a spot to sit. 

"Are we to wear these?" Rowen asked looking at the dark blue cape. 

"Of course. Now would you like me to start with individuals or group portraits?" Ryo said with a smile as they each put a cape on. Sage chose the green one, Cye the light blue, Rowen the dark blue and Kento the orange. 

"Um…individuals," They agreed. Ryo nodded a told them to pose with the swords whichever way they wanted. He was good and it only took him 30 minutes from each of them to get what he needed. Then after he had what he needed the individuals he asked them to get together for the group. This one was a bit harder and took an hour. For the rest of the day while he working on the portraits they guys hung out around him. Then when the sun was about to set Ryo stood and stretched. 

"Well I guess we should be heading home," Sage told them. 

"Please! I'm hungry!" Kento whined. They all laughed.

"What about the capes and swords?" Cye asked. 

"Keep them. I'll get them back if the Prince wishes so. I'll try to come tomorrow but if I don't show don't worry. By then I'll have your pictures done. Say ya later," Ryo said waving and took off behind the castle. He stopped when he was out of sight to wait so he could go back through the hole in the wall. 

"Don't you ever wonder where he goes? Do think we should follow just to make sure he has a home?" He heard Rowen ask. 

"No, if he doesn't think we need to be there then I don't either. Rekka seems very trust worthy. Maybe he's protecting us, maybe not. But who knows?" Sage questioned leading them back to the house. Ryo watched them disappear and dropped his head. 

"_Someday guys. Someday,_" Ryo thought as he climbed through the hole in the wall. 

"Your father will be very angry when he finds out this is where you've been going my Prince," A voice said from beside him. Ryo practically spun on his heels to see who had seen him. It was Master Toei; he was leaning up against the wall right beside where the hole was. 

"Master Toei! How did you? You won't tell will you? Please? This is my first taste of freedom and your just going to take it away?" Prince Ryo questioned in a pleading voice. 

"Of course! If I went on and let you go out everyday then something happened… if the King found out that I knew! He would have my head!" Master Toei exclaimed. Painful and angry tears filled his Prince's eyes. "Please! My Prince… you must under…" But he didn't get to finish. 

"All my life I have been trapped behind these walls, all alone. Now that I've seen outside these walls and made true friends… You want to take it all away! And I thought of you as my friend!" Prince Ryo whispered firecely and then ran into the maze. Master Toei stood there feeling as he'd just betrayed his Prince and his only…friend. With his head down he walked into the castle. Master Toei looked down the hallway to the room where the king was at this very moment. 

"_Oh man…I'm gonna get killed for this,_" Master Toei thought with a sigh as he passed the room up. Prince Ryo was not at supper that night and when the Queen asked Master Toei about it he answered, "The Prince is not feeling well tonight and declined supper majesty. Not to worry through I am checking on him every hour," Master Toei replied. She nodded in approval. After supper Master Toei went to Prince Ryo's room and knocked. There was no answer. "My Prince may I come in?" Master Toei asked. Still no answer so he opened the door and went in fearing that his Prince might have done something horrible. But there was no sign of anything amiss except for one thing. Prince Ryo wasn't there. Only a single candle was burning on his desk, five pictures lay neatly on the desk, all of which were completed. Four of them were pictures of four young men; they all wore a cape, each a different color and a sword in some pose. The fifth however caught his eye the most. It was of the four young men still wearing their capes and holding the swords but in this one they were all smiling and… his Prince was in the middle. Prince Ryo was holding up a sword high into the air, light shined down on all of them. He wore a smile that Master Toei had rarely seen. "_This is not good! He may sneak out during the day but at night more dangerous things are out there. I must find him!_" Master Toei thought. Just as he was leaving the room, the drawings tucked away in his shirt, however someone grabbed him. 

"Master Toei, the King wishes to see you now," A guard told him. Master Toei was dragged all the way to the throne room where the King and Queen awaited him. 

"You wished to see me majesties?" Master Toei questioned bowing. 

"Why have you not told us of our sons escapes from the castle?" The Queen asked. 

"I…uh…I just found out myself this afternoon when he was coming back in through a hole in the garden wall. Tonight I went to his room and he isn't there. I was just going to look for him when the guard told me that you wished to see me majesties," Master Toei told her. 

"Well thanks to someone in the kitchens who saw him leave not long ago we already have a search party out looking for him. Master Toei we expected you to protect and keep our son from knowing of the world outside the walls we built to protect him but you have failed us. We will sleep on it and decide your fate in the morning," The Queen explained. Master Toei gulped but bowed and left the room. He walked back to his Prince's room to wait worrying the whole time if he was safe. Meanwhile outside the castle Ryo ran through the streets trying to find the safe house. But everything looked so different in the dark. He stopped and looked around, he knew that his parents knew he was gone by now and already had a search party out looking for him, he didn't have much time. Just then someone came out of the darkness and grabbed him around the neck. 

TBC…

Well was it any good? I hope so cause there's more to come! - Alkvingiel


	2. Together at Last

A/N: I do not own the Ronins. As much as I wish I could own Ryo…fire is so fun & so hot! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! - Alkvingiel

The Lonely Prince

Chapter 2

"Yell out and someone shall find you a dead boy in the morning kid," A deep voice whispered. Ryo didn't recognize the voice but of course he hadn't talked to anyone but Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen and Takeo. The voice belonged to none of them. 

"_Oh God! Sage! Rowen! Cye! Kento! Anybody help me_!" Ryo prayed hoping against hope that somehow they would hear him. At the safe house all of the guys heads snapped up as they heard Ryo's plea for help. 

"Uh… guys was that just my imagination or was that Rekka's voice pleading us for help?" Kento questioned. 

"Help!" Again Ryo's voice rang through their mind. 

"I don't think that was your imagination Kento! Let's go!" Sage yelled as they ran out the door and followed this weird sense in their head. Ryo was shaking and about ready to give up when he heard his name being called. Then there they were all four of them standing there looking very angry with the man who was holding him. 

"Guys!" Ryo gasped to the man held tighter to him. 

"Rekka! We heard your cries! Hold on!" Kento yelled clenching his fists. 

"They heard you? How? You haven't done anything but whimper? Anyway! Stay back! Or you'll be one friend short!" The man declared. Just as Sage and the others were about to attack the man let go of Ryo with a look of surprise on his face. Ryo sidestepped as the man fell forward and stared. There was a dagger sticking out of his back. 

"If anyone is going to hurt you it'll be me kid. Not anyone else," A voice said from behind him. Ryo looked back to see Takeo walking towards him. 

"You! You just saved my life! Thank you!" Ryo told him. Takeo just shrugged and went to pull his dagger out of the man's back. 

"I had a score to settle with this guy anyway. No one ever steals from me and gets away with it," Takeo growled pulling his dagger out and cleaning it. Ryo was about to say something but shouts distracted him. 

"Hurry up! You men check that away! We have to find him or the Queen will have our heads!" A harsh voice shouted. Fear covered Ryo's eyes and he ran over to Sage and the others. 

"We have to get out of here! Hurry! Back to the house!" Ryo ushered them. They turned and broke out in a dead run for the house, the guys wondering why Rekka sounded so desperate. Once at the house Rekka was the last one in and he closed the door leaning against it trying to catch his breath. The guys all watched him. 

"Rekka? What is going on?" Sage questioned. Ryo opened his eyes and stared at his friends then sighed. 

"They're after me. And they won't stop until they find me. But I had to come back and see you guys even if it was the last time. You've been the best friends I could ever have…you're the only true friends I've ever had. I can't tell you why but I just needed to thank you. This may be the last time I ever see you. I must go, please don't follow me," Ryo explained and then started to go out the door. 

"Wait! Why are they after you and who is they?" Cye asked putting a hand on Rekka's shoulder. He looked back at Cye tears running down his face. 

"Please…don't follow me," Was all he said and then Rekka was running into the dark. Sage and the others closed the door and ran to the window watching. They watched as Rekka ran to the middle of the street then stopped, he just stood there. "Here I am! You want me! I'm right here!" Ryo yelled then fell to his knees the tears still running from his eyes. 

"There! Get him and take him back to the castle!" The harsh voice yelled. The guys watched as some of the royal guards ran up and hauled Rekka to his feet. He didn't struggle or say a word. Only let the guards lead him back to the castle, his prison. Once they were gone Sage stepped back from the window. 

"What could Rekka have done to make the royal guards come looking for him?" Kento questioned sitting on the couch. 

"I don't know but it must be serious to have the royals after him," Rowen answered. That night was the last night they heard of Rekka for 3 months. Back in the castle Prince Ryo had become more serious now that he was confined to the castle. He wasn't even allowed into the garden or maze anymore unless the Queen or King was with him. Both of his parents could tell he was lonely and missed his so-called friends but they didn't want to take the chance of losing their only son. As soon as he was back in the safety of the castle they had locked him in his room only allowed to come to eat. But even then he was quiet and didn't eat much, only enough to stay alive. Once the meals were over he go back to his room and do nothing but draw, study and stare longingly out his window. After 3 months Master Toei who had escaped a harsh punishment by his Prince's pleading couldn't stand it anymore. He still had the five pictures and decided to find the men in the pictures, with the Queen and King's permission of course. 

"Why do you wish to bring these men here? They could hurt our Rekka!" The Queen insisted. 

"Because my Queen, haven't you seen how sad he is now? Yes he's becoming the perfect Prince and learning everything it takes to be a great King but your highness without friends he will grow to be bitter. No matter how great a King he will be it will mean nothing if he's bitter and his people don't love him as they do you majesties," Master Toei explained. 

"My wife I believe what Toei is trying to tell us. Let him find these boys and see if things can only get better for our son. Go Toei and find them, bring them here without Ryo knowing and we will see how they interact with each other. If all goes well we will decide then what shall transpire," The King told him. Master Toei smiled and bowing then ran out of the room. 

"I have permission from the King. Open the gates!" Master Toei yelled. The guards nodded and opened the gates. Master Toei ran out into the city he was rarely in since all his supplies came straight to the castle. He walked around for hours looking for the people in his Prince's drawings but didn't see them. 

"Hey! You're walking on dangerous ground!" Takeo yelled as Master Toei crossed the line into his turf. 

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for…" But he didn't get to finish before Takeo grabbed him up by his shirt. 

"Takeo! What does it take for you to leave people alone?" Sage asked. Takeo set Master Toei down. 

"God! Sage! You don't let me have any fun around here!" Takeo complained and stocked off. Master Toei looked at Sage and then at one of the drawings and back at Sage. 

"It's you! It's you!" Master Toei gasped grabbing Sage's shoulders. 

"Whoa! Yes it's me, but who are you?" Sage asked pushing him off. 

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Toei, Master Toei. I have been sent by the King and Queen to look for you. Do you know these others?" Master Toei questioned showing Sage the drawings. 

"Where did you get these?" Sage asked realizing they were Rekka's. "Do you know where Rekka is?" 

"_How does this Sage know the Princes first name? _We must find the others then you are to come with me to the castle. The King and Queen wish to see you," Master Toei told him. Sage didn't know what the hell was going on but if this guy knew where Rekka was he'd do whatever he asked. Sage led this Master Toei to the safe house; all were there but Rowen. Cye and Kento both looked strangely at Master Toei then Sage. 

"Cye, Kento this is Master Toei. He has been sent by the King and Queen to find us. He has the drawings Rekka did," Sage said sitting. 

"Where is the fourth? I need you all here before…" But he stopped in mid sentence when Rowen ran in the door hiding something under his shirt. 

"Man! I thought I would never lose them! Those guys made such a big fuss over one book!" Rowen smiled gasping. Then he saw Master Toei staring at him. 

"Rowen this is Master Toei. We are to see the King and Queen," Sage told him. Rowen's eyes got wide and he dropped the book. Master Toei bent and picked it up then after dusting it off he handed it back to Rowen. 

"Hamlet by William Shakespeare, a very good choice. Now we must hurry clean yourselves up and put on the capes that you were wearing in the drawings," Master Toei explained trying to hurry them. Within 20 minutes they met his approval and followed him to the castle gates. Master Toei stopped to yell up at the guard. "It's Master Toei, I have brought these men on the King's command," He yelled. The guard nodded and opened the gate. "Come! The King and Queen are waiting!" He insisted. They followed but slowly taking in the beauty around them. After walking through many hallways they came to a huge door. "Wait here until I say," Master Toei whispered and then entered the room. 

"Master Toei have you brought them?" The Queen asked. 

"Yes. Allow me to introduce Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Fuan and Rowen Hashiba," Master Toei announced. They each came in as their name was said and bowed then stood straight. Both King and Queen looked them over then smiled accepting them. 

"Toei bring our son in now," The King commanded. Master Toei bowed and went to get Prince Ryo. The guys stood there not really knowing what to do until a side door opened and someone was refusing to be pushed inside. 

"Master Toei please! I do not want to see anyone right now!" Prince Ryo insisted. 

"Oh but my Prince you will want to see these," Master Toei assured him giving the final push. They all recognized the voice but…it couldn't be, could it? Ryo was pushed out into the light where he stood in shock. His friends they…they were all here!

"Rekka! You're the…the…" Cye stammered. 

"Sirs! May I introduce! Prince Rekka no Ryo Sanada!" Master Toei announced. The guys forgot their place for a moment and just stood there in shock then Sage came out of his trance and bowed. The others followed in suit and Ryo ran up to them hugging each one. They returned his hug and started asking questions. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Prince?" Kento asked. 

"I had to make sure that I could have friends without my title plus I could've gotten into a lot of trouble for being outside the castle. Wait a minute…I did get in a lot of trouble," Ryo told them. 

"Rekka…we will see you and your friends at dinner tonight and then at brunch in the morning. Goodnight son," The Queen said standing. Ryo turned and with a smile he ran up to his mother and hugged her. 

"Thank you mother. Goodnight," Ryo whispered and then ran back to his friends. "Let me show you around," Ryo said to his friends. They followed him out of the throne room and into the main part of the castle. Master Toei smiled to himself seeing how happy he'd made his Prince. Ryo led his friends to his room and gave them each their finished drawings that Master Toei had given him. He sat at his desk and motioned for them to sit as well. They seemed uncertain knowing that he was the Prince and should always stand in his presence. "Go on and sit. I may be the Prince but when we're not around others I'm just the Rekka you came to know," Ryo told them with a smile. So unsure they sat.

"So Rekka? Why didn't you say anything about all this to us? You can trust us," Rowen questioned. 

"Like I said, I had to make sure you liked me for who I am and not because of my title. I'm so happy Master Toei found you, he really didn't have to. But I guess he felt it his duty," Ryo explained. 

"Why his duty?" Cye asked. 

"Well…I became every angry with my parents when they said I couldn't see you again. And I practically stopped eating," Ryo said quietly. 

"You almost died because of us?!" They exclaimed. 

"Yes, but that is over now. You know you guys I could ask my parents if you could stay here. Master Toei would be every glad to have some new students," Ryo told them. 

"You would do that for us?" Rowen questioned amazed. 

"Hell you guys! I will even give you titles if you want, just so you guys will stay," Ryo answered. They smiled and agreed to stay if that was what he wanted. Just then someone knocked on the door and Ryo opened it. 

"Pardon me my Prince but Dinner is served. We have set places for your friends and their majesties would like to talk to you in private after Sir," The guard said and bowed. 

"Thank you, hey guys come on. I'll show you to the dining hall," Ryo explained. They stood and followed him looking in wonder at the beautiful paintings and murals. In the dining hall they sat on the right side of Ryo to show respect, the King and Queen asked them questions, which they answered. After two hours the King and Queen stood about to leave when Queen Sachiko turned and smiled at her son.

"Ryo, I'd like to see you in my room before you go to sleep," She said. 

"Yes mother," Ryo answered. 

"Goodnight my son…goodnight boys," King Hiroshi called as he walked out the door. 

"Goodnight Sir," They replied. 

"Master Toei, how would you like to have some new students?" Ryo asked. 

"It would be wonderful my Prince but who?" Master Toei questioned. 

"I'm going to ask my mother and father if my friends may stay here in the castle. If they are allowed to stay would you teach them?" Ryo told him. 

"I would be honored my Prince, now it is late and we should all be getting to bed. Shall I show your friends to their rooms?" 

"Yes please do. I must go talk with my Mother," Ryo replied and he left them. He knocked on his mother's door and smiled when her maid opened it. Once inside he turned to her, "Would you excuse us please?" He asked. 

"Of course sire," She answered and left them. 

"Your friends are very nice Ryo. I'm very impressed and as I can already guess you're going to ask me if they can stay here. Well the answer is yes," She told him. 

"Oh thank you mother! Thank you!" Ryo exclaimed hugging her. Over the next few months Ryo and Master Toei taught the guys how to be gentlemen of the court. Every one of them caught on quickly and adjusted well to castle life. Ryo was walking out of his room one day when a voice surprised him. 

"Word has it that you will be turning 18 in 2 months," Sage said. Ryo turned quickly but smiled when he saw who it was.

"And who have you heard this from?" Ryo questioned as they walked down the halls. 

"The maids in this place have been talking of nothing but for two weeks. I hear it's going to be the party to end all parties," Sage told him with a smile. 

"It's all my mother's doing, she wants this to be special. I just hate it when everyone makes such a fuss over me; they have more important things to worry about. Everyone will be attending and I have persuaded my parents to let the village people attend. I figure it's time they meet their Prince since the only time I've been really seen was when I was first born. I'm sure you'll like it, plenty of beautiful princesses will be here," Ryo explained as they came to the gardens. Sage's smile became even bigger and he laughed. Ryo and Sage then joined the others in the garden. Rowen who had quickly become Ryo's best friend out of them all was the first to notice his thoughtful quiet expression and the many quiet talks he seemed to be having with Master Toei lately. Finally when they were alone in the maze he brought it up. 

"You seem very distant lately Ryo. Are you in some kind of trouble? Is there any way I can help?" Rowen questioned. Ryo smiled at his concern and sighed. 

"Only troubles of the heart my friend. As you know I will soon be turning 18, my mother and father are both ushering me to find a wife soon. If I'm not married by the time of my 20th birthday I can not take over my father's throne after he dies. They could choose a bride for me but I've said that I only want to marry for love not because I have to. So do you think you can help me?" Ryo asked as they stopped. 

"Boy…that's a hard one Ryo. I'll ask the guys if they know anybody. Anything you're looking for specifically?" He wondered. 

"Smart, pretty, fun to be around, funny, loves animals and someone who will like for who I am and not my title," Ryo answered. 

"You just had to make this hard didn't you? Well I know there's no one like that around here so we'll just have to look around," Rowen replied with a smile. 

"Thanks Rowen, I don't know what I would ever do without you guys around," Ryo whispered and left him to his thoughts. Rowen told the others of Ryo's problem that night when they met in his room. 

"Is there anyone we know we could get for Ryo?" Rowen asked. They all thought deeply and then Cye smiled. 

"I know someone! I have a cousin who lives in England, Kathleen Le Fay. Her mother was French but her father was my father's brother! We write each other now and then the last time was 5 months ago. She's 16 and my uncle is looking for someone to marry her. What do you think?" Cye explained. 

"Sounds like a plan. Cye write your uncle and see if she can visit you here. We'll see if her and Ryo hit it off," Sage replied. Cye nodded and got a piece of paper to write his uncle a letter. 2 months later they celebrated Ryo's 18th birthday and the maids had been right. No one had ever seen a party so grand. Everyone from the village had dressed the best they could and come to the party. A half an hour into the party Master Toei walked up to where the thrones were set and called for everyone's attention. 

"Sirs and Ladies! If I may have your attention! I am proud to present their majesties; King Hiroshi, Queen Sachiko and their son Prince Ryo Sanada! Also new to our court are Prince Ryo's friends and guardians; Sir Sage Date, Sir Rowen Hasiba, Sir Kento Rei Fuan and Sir Cye Mouri. Okay let the party continue! Supper will be served shortly," Master Toei announced and then left. The King and Queen took their seats smiling, they nodded at Ryo who looked to his friends. They were giving him looks that said, "What now?" He smiled and motioned for them to follow. 

"Go ahead dance, have fun. Who knows maybe you'll find somebody you like," Ryo ushered them. Sage and the others smiled walking away from him and Ryo went back up to sit on his father's left. 

"Cye? Did you write your uncle? Have you gotten a reply?" Rowen questioned as they walked through the crowd. 

"I did, he promised to send her as soon as possible which was two days later," Cye started, then he looked at Rowen and smiled. "She should be arriving tonight." He finished. Rowen stopped and stared at him. 

"You mean…she…she's coming here tonight?! Is she here?" Rowen questioned. 

"Right there," Cye told him pointing towards the door. Rowen turned quickly to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walk through the door. She was about 5'4'' with long golden brown hair almost the same color as Cye's and green eyes that from way far away looked black. Cye smiled and pushed Rowen's jaw up. 

"She! She's your cousin! What the hell happened to you!" Rowen asked. 

"Hey!" Cye scolded him. 

"Kidding man, kidding," Rowen laughed as they walked over to Kathleen. 

"Cye! Oh my gosh! You've gotten so handsome since that summer five years ago!" Kathleen gushed hugging her cousin. 

"Me? You look great, those five years have been really good to you…wouldn't you say Rowen?" Cye inquired looking back at his friend. 

"Yeah…good…very good…" Rowen whispered staring at her. Kathleen blushed. Cye hit Rowen in the stomach with his elbow. 

"So? Cye where's this guy my father was so excited about?" Kathleen asked. Cye glanced where the thrones were but Ryo wasn't there. 

"Uh…he's around here…" His sentence trailed off as Ryo walked up. 

From Ryo's eyes

The King and Queen talked quietly to themselves as everyone danced. Ryo was having fun watching his friends mingle with the many people he even saw Takeo. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the door and he saw the prettiest girl he'd ever seen walk through the door. "I'll be right back," Ryo told his parents as he stood. He walked down through the crowd toward the beautiful girl who was talking to Cye and Rowen. Cye was looking around as he walked up but smiled when he saw him. 

"Kathleen, this is my friend Ryo Sanada," Cye smiled. Kathleen turned and her eyes widened. The guy she was staring at had shoulder length raven black hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, he was maybe a foot taller than herself. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kathleen, may I have the honor of having this dance?" Ryo asked bowing and he kissed her hand. Kathleen blushed again but nodded. Hand in hand they walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. 

"Good job Cye! Do you see how happy both of them looked and she has no clue that Ryo is the Prince. This is great!" Rowen laughed. Cye nodded watching as his cousin and Ryo spun on the dance floor. He looked up and the King and Queen and noticed their smiles as they watched their son. 

"I have to go speak to the King and Queen," Cye said walking quickly through the crowd toward them. 

"Cye? Who is that young lady that our son is dancing with? She is very lovely," The Queen questioned. 

"That is my cousin, Kathleen. They seem to have really hit it off but that is not why I came to speak to your majesties. You see my cousin does not know that your son is who he is. Ryo wished to find a wife who wanted him for who he was not because of his title so if there is anyway we can keep it a secret?" Cye explained. The King and Queen looked at each other then smiled back at him. 

"Go tell Master Toei and he will take care of it," The Queen replied and Cye left. Finding Master Toei Cye told him of his plan; Master Toei was a little hesitant at first but then he saw how happy his Prince was. 

"I will tell everyone," Master Toei said and left him to spread the word. 2 hours later after supper had been served, which had gone every well since no one had said a word about Ryo being the Prince. After everyone had been excused Ryo escorted Kathleen out to the garden while the guys, the King and Queen and Master Toei watched quietly from a window above them. 

"Ryo…I've had an enchanting evening with you. I'm so glad Cye wrote my father asking if I could come for a visit," Kathleen smiled as they walked through the garden. 

"I've had fun tonight as well. Kathleen would you like to play a game of chess with me? We can talk and get to know each other better?" Ryo suggested. 

"I would like that very much. Cye and I used to play all the time when he lived in England. I beat him most of the time," Kathleen told him as they walked back into the castle. They played until early in the morning before Ryo showed Kathleen where she could sleep and he kissed her good night on the cheek. After closing the door Kathleen leaned against it and sighed thinking, "_Oh my God! He's so cute and sweet_!" The next morning Cye went to Kathleen's room to take her to breakfast but she was still asleep, as was Ryo. This made him happy now they could talk freely about the two without worry. 

"Keiko said that they were still up talking and playing chess at 2 this morning," Sage said as Cye sat down at the table. 

"No wonder they're still asleep," Cye replied. 

"Thank you Cye for making our son happy. This takes a load off my mind, hopefully they will love each other and get married before his 20th birthday," The King told him. 

"It wasn't a problem Sire. Ryo doesn't want to let you down and being his friend it was all I could do," Cye answered with a smile. Just then Ryo walked in smiling. 

"Well if it's not sleeping beauty," Kento joked. 

"Very funny Kento. I was going to go for an early ride, anyone care to join me?" Ryo asked. Rowen, Kento and Cye each had lessons with Master Toei but Sage stood clearing his throat.

"I'll go with you. I haven't ridden in a long time so this will be fun. Come on," Sage told him and they walked out of the room. Ryo led Sage to the stables and showed him the horses. 

"This is my horse, Naur, it means Fire. I've had him ever since I was old enough to ride. You can choose any horse you like that's; Shanghai, Dragon, Lightening, Storm and Stranger." Ryo explained leading Naur out of his stall. Sage could see why Ryo called his horse Naur. The horse had the strangest markings he'd ever seen; he was pure black with white looking flames on his muzzle and up from each hoof. But the one that really caught his eyes was a white horse that had a black lightening bolt down his forehead. Sage walked over to the horse and let it sniff his hand. 

"I like this one, can I ride him?" Sage questioned. 

"Sure bring him out and tie him up then I'll show you where the saddles are," Ryo replied leading him into a room off to the side. After they had the horses saddled and they sat upon them Ryo urged his horse forward. "Follow me!" He called over his shoulder. Sage followed and the guards opened the gate so they could ride out. It was the first time that Sage noticed but Ryo was wearing a dark cloak. 

"Hey Ryo? What's with the cloak?" Sage questioned trotting up beside him. Ryo smiled. 

"If no one is with me then I must wear this cloak so no one will recognize me. Have you never seen what the villagers refer to as the Dark Rider?" Ryo asked. Sage's eyes widened. 

"That was you!? I saw the Dark Rider often at sunset up on the hill over there," Sage replied. 

"Yes, it was me I love riding but can't get Master Toei to go. He had a bad experience with a horse when he was a kid and is terrified of them. Mother and Father both think it's too dangerous and everyone else has something they need to be doing. It might seem like I'm complaining but actually I love being alone out here. I can think about anything without having to worry. Naur and I have had some good runs, haven't we fella?" Ryo explained patting the horse's neck. Naur nickered and tried to pull forward. Lightening moved his head up and down in agreement. 

"What do they want?" Sage asked.

"They want to race. What do you say Sage? Want to or are you chicken?" Ryo teased with a smile. 

"I'm not chicken come on let's go. Show me where you want to race," Sage huffed making Lightening walk forward. Ryo cantered ahead of him leading the way to his favorite racing area. When they came to a large clearing Ryo and Sage stopped. 

"Okay, we'll start here run to the tree down at the end and then back. Sound good?" Ryo questioned. Sage nodded and they readied their horses. Ryo gave the go and they galloped forward. Sage was ahead all the way down but he went to wide around the tree and Ryo got ahead of him. Sage was just about to pass him though when they crossed the finish line. Naur pranced and threw his head around neighing happily; his steps were high and his eyes burned with a bright fire. Lightening threw his head up and down but stood still. 

"I think Naur liked that," Sage laughed. 

"He did. Naur loves running fast. You should ride him when he's jumping, he goes so fast sometimes that when you're in the air it feels like your flying," Ryo replied patting his horse's neck. 

*****Review Replies*****

****

Sunphoenix – I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope this chapter was also to your liking…chapter 3 is in the works. What would you like to happen? I'm open to ideas!  


****

Tash Q. – Thanks so much! I need ideas for the next chapter…a little help please?  
  
**Zorra** – Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you are enjoying Master Toei. There will be more of him soon…I really need ideas…I have so many in my mind their all getting mixed up.  


****

Stormy_rose – Hehehe *evil smirk* I'm glad you liked the cliffie, I don't usually do that but I thought it would be good for the first chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
